The Sonata of Love
by Lorrnae
Summary: The violinist Kahoko falls for the energetic trumpeter Kazuki. Will he ask her out to the school ball? Will they end up together? Read and find out! 'Nuff said. Work in Progress. Feedback Helpful.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn of Love

**Author's Note: **This is my first (and hopefully not my last) La Corda d' Oro Fanfic. General feedback & constructive criticism would be helpful. Italics indicate thought. Kahoko Hino x Kazuki Hihara. Unquoted italics indicate thought.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda d' Oro, but I wish I did.

* * *

_**The Sonata of Love**_

Kahoko trudged out of the Music School Supply Room. After delivering several packages on her lunch break, her punishment for being late, she had to deliver boxes for the teachers all day. She was tired exhausted, and her legs hurt.

Kahoko sunk her shoulders in and sighed._ Geez! That took forever. I'll try not to be late again. _She looked around, and noticed the bulletin board. She walked to it and took a closer look. There was an announcement for the annual school ball. Another school engagement, another night home.

"There's no way I can go to that!", she muttered to herself. "I have decided to forsake love so I can have a normal high school life. No boyfriends, no boys, no guys…"

Kahoko's thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of shoes in the hallway. The sound echoed in through the hallway. Most of the students were in class or at lunch. Kahoko looked up and was surprised to see Nami Amo, the school journalist, walking towards her. Before she could run off, Nami stopped her.

"Hino! Hino! I want to do an interview!", shouted Nami.

Kahoko stiffened. _The day keeps getting worse and worse._

"Errm, okay. But can head outside first?"

Kahoko and Nami both walked outside the school building and toward the garden. They sat on a bench in the back, where it was more secluded.

Kazuki Hihara and Azuma Yunoki were heading away from the music building, toward the garden to eat lunch. The two normally would eat inside. Hihara had convinced Yunoki that they should eat outside and that the fresh air would be good for them. The two sat down at a bench in the garden, unknowingly close to an proceeding interview.

"Look Kazuki, it's the reporter, Miss Amo. And look who she's interviewing.", said Azuma.

Kazuki turned his head to look to see what he was talking about. At Kahoko. His heart skipped a beat. Her face dredged up memories of the first selection, when he fell on her small petite frame. Her smooth flaming red hair, her deep dark brown eyes, her body so, _so soft. _He remembered the soft smell of her hair, how it had a light scent of strawberries and cream. He meant to get off her, but he became mesmerized by her. He didn't know girls were so, so, so different. He never knew she was _like that. _Even though he felt guilty to admit him to himself, he didn't like it when Ryotaro pulled him off of her, away from her._ I wonder what was she thinking when it happened._

Hihara was snapped out of his thoughts when he overheard the two girls.

"Hino, the Music/Gen-Ed Ball is coming up. Tell me Hino, are you going with any of the concour participants? Specifically, Hihara?", questioned Nami.

"Hih-hihara? No, No I am not." (blush). "Look Nami, I gotta go. I think lunch is over." Hino blushed and ran towards the Gen-Ed building.

Hihara blushed. _What is she thinking right now? _He got up and tried to wave her over. "Kaho-chan, wait!"

Hino turned around and saw Hihara. She blushed even redder and kept running.

Hihara prepared to run after her. Yunoki grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

Yunoki glanced at Hihara. "I think you should talk to her after it blows over", Hihara sighed.

Yunoki met Hihara with a dark chuckle. "Right now, I think she'll avoid any male concour participant in a 20 mile radius", commented Yunoki. He met Hihara with a sharp glance and a smirk only he could see. "Besides, practically everyone knows about your crush, except Hino. No need to make it even more obvious."

Hihara jaw dropped look on his face. "No-No they do not!". Kazuki sat down and sighed. Yunoki gave another chuckle._ Geez, I think he's enjoying himself, _thought Kazuki.

Mai Tsugawa, the leader of the Yunoki Guard, also came out to lunch. Mai and the other members converged at the side of the music school. "Yuunoki!" She waved him over with a high pitched squeal.

"Kazuki, it looks like I need to go. Make sure you stay out of trouble", said Yunoki, loosing his smirk and switching back to his kind smile.

Kazuki nodded. Yunoki got up and left. Kazuki took out another sandwich and started munching on it. He still was not used to Yunoki's true self, his darker hidden inner personality.

Suddenly, he came up with an idea, for a tune. It was a melody, which is close yet slightly distant, melancholy and bright. Shy, soft, and kind…like Hino. It was a perfect song for her, her own song. _I want to play this for Kahoko. Better yet, to Kahoko. I have to write this down._

After loosing her own interviewee, Nami Amo was scouting out for someone else to be the next front-page news. Suddenly, she noticed Kazuki, sitting down alone. He was jotting down something quickly in a notebook, writing as if he was writing a thought down that was too important to forget. She waited until he was finished, and then she headed over to himap1.

Kazuki noticed that she was heading over. _I think I have bad luck._

"Hihara! Interview time.", said Nami. She sat next to him.

"Do you have a crush on Hino?", asked Nami.

"N-no, no I don't have a crush on her. She's only a friend, a good friend." Hihara's cheeks flushed red.

"Depends on what do you mean by 'friend'", commented Nami.

"Well, I d-don't..I don't like Kaho-chan in that way.", retorted Kazuki. "Anyway. Um. I have to go take care of something". Kazuki ran off to the music school building.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwanted Confession

Hihara climbed up several flights of stairs to reach the roof. He relaxed. Hihara loved the roof. It allowed him to relax, be free, and let loose, especially while he was playing the trumpet. _Whew! At least I know Amo-san is not here. _The roof was his secret oasis, his sanctuary. He played trumpet for a while. The high rich sound flowed through his ears and his heart. The sound healed him, calmed him down. _This song reminds me of Kaho-chan. _He played for several more minutes, and turned to leave.

He headed down the flights of steps and headed towards the door to the lower floor. "Hino-chan", said a familiar strong voice. _Is that…Tsuchiura-kun….? _He cracked open the door, slightly, so he would have a small crack to watch. He saw Ryotaro Tsuchiura and Kahoko Hino standing across from each other, conversing in the corner softly. _Should I keep watching this? _He could barely make out the soft whispers from their lips, and the winds blowing through the window made it harder to hear. Suddenly their voulumes of their words increased. _I should really stop watching this._

"How's it going?", asked Tsuchiura.

"It's okay. Why'lld you call me up here anyway?", questioned Hino.

"I wanted to tell you something important, Hino-chan ", said Tsuchiura. He grabbed her hand.

_I should leave. This isn't right._ Hihara surveyed the area. Closing the door could cause it to squeak, and opening it and sneaking out was out of the question. Any movement could show his location and alert them to his presence. They were bloking his entrance and his exit. He was trapped.

"Hino, I wanted to ask you to the dance".

"Tsuchiura…", said Hino softly. Her face became pained. "I…I can't".

"Is there, is there someone else", asked Tsuchiura.

"Ummm", said Hino. Hio's face softened.

"Can you answer that question, for me?", asked Tsuchiura. "Please?"

Hino blushed a light shade of red. "I, I don't know."

"Forget what I said. Can we still stay friends?", asked Tsuchiura.

"Sure!"

_Brrring! _The school's bell rang throught the halls, alerting the students of the next period.

Hihara used this loud noise to let go of the door and darted up the stairs.

Hino gave Tsuchiura a friendly smile. "Well I gotta go. See you later". Hino hurried away to the next class.

Tsuchiura headed torwards the roof. He waked to Hihara and sat down on the bench, right next to him. "I know you were there, Hihara", said Tsuchiura in an annoyed voice. "I heard the door."

"Wha-what are you talking about?", questioned Hihara in a nervous tone. "Why, why would I do something as ridiculous as that?"

"I heard a click behind me. I know it was you. Youre a horrid liar, give it up."

"Oh! Look at the time! Gotta go! Bye!", said Hihara. He quickly ran out the door, past Tsuchiura, to his next class. He was excited that Hino rejected Tsuchiura's invitation, and guilty for being happy. _Is this what Azuma would call a paradox? Should ask her to the dance too? I'll ask Azuma for advice._


	3. Chapter 3: Advice From A Friend

Hihara searched for Azuma. He ran up and down the staircase, searching for him, desperately. _Wait, he could be in the practice rooms_. Hihara began checking the practice rooms, frantically searching for his best friend. Finally, he saw a flash of purple hair. _It's him!_ He opened the door and went inside.

"Azuma...Azuma...Azuma", he called out, gasping between breaths.

Azuma stopped studying the piece of music in his hand and looked up at Hihara intently. He cocked his eyebrow. Before this, he had never seen his friend out of breath because he was looking for him.

"What is this about?", asked Azuma. _This is going to be good._

Kazuki looked at the ground. He shifted his feet, and then sighed. _Just ask him! It won't kill you!_

"Hey Azuma! Do you know...?"

"Know what?", asked Azuma.

"About you know...?", continued Kazuki.

"You know _what_?", pushed Azuma.

Kazuki sighed. "Umm…um…justforgetit!", stammered Kazuki.

Azuma gave a deep sigh. _He always makes it very difficult. He's hilarious. _"Hihara…I'm listening. Please hurry up. I have to practice, you know." _All he needs is a little prodding._

"Doyouknowhowtoaskagirlout?", blurted Hihara.

"Huh? What a girl?", asked Azuma. He slit his eyes. "You have a girl on your mind?"

Kazuki blushed. "No. I mean yes. I mean...do you know how to ask a girl out?"

"Ah...I see", exclaimed Azuma.

"What? See what?", questioned Kazuki.

"I see what this is", replied Azuma. "This is about Hino-san isn't it?".

Kazuki turned pink. "No...no...no. It isn't about her", said Kazuki. "I just wanted to know, for my...educational...educational purposes."

"Really!", said Azuma. "Your _educational purposes _Kazuki?" Azuma smirked. _Kazuki always knew how to make me laugh._

"Yea! I just was curious, that's all", replied Kazuki.

"So Kazuki, why is your face red? Look me in the eye and tell me it's not about Hino", said Azuma.

Kazuki blushed even harder. He was speechless. _Is this the Dark Yunoki?_

"Ahh. So it is. You definitely have a crush on Hino", said Azuma.

"Forget it. I shouldn't have asked", said Kazuki. Kazuki turned to leave.

"Wait! I hate that you're getting all crazy for a girl. Fine, I'll help you", said Azuma.

"Really?", exclaimed Kazuki. "Thanks Azuma." Kazuki gave an excited smile.

_Honestly, sometimes I wonder if this guy is the same age as me. He reminds me of one of my younger cousins._

"Kazuki, Kazuki", said Azuma. "You have to take baby steps with everything. Instead of asking her out, how about getting her phone number?".

"Her phone number..."said Kazuki.

"It's like setting up shop. Getting things more friendly and casual. After all, she is the only person in Seiso Academy who is dense enough not to see that you are in love with her". Azuma smirked.

Kazuki blushed. "Azuma!". _I'll never live this one down, for the rest of my life._

Azuma shook his head. _It was easy to have fun with him. _He changed the subject."Now that you are here, do you want to practice together? I want to try a new piece today. It's a duet."

"Umm...I don't know about today. I was planning to have a huge meal at home", replied Kazuki.

"Oh well. I'm sure Hino would _love_ to find out that she has a secret admirer. I think I can forge a cute note about your crush together in a few minutes", said Azuma. "Better yet, I'll get started."

"Hey where's my trumpet again?", said Kazuki.


	4. Chapter 4: A Minor Conversation

Kazuki Hihara ran out during the last bell, holding his trumpet case slung over his shoulder with one arm. The Gen Ed. and Music classes let their students out at the same sides. He stopped in front of the fairy statue. _She has got to be around here somewhere._

"Hino! Hino-chan!", yelled Kazuki.

Kahoko Hino was walking towards the front gates, violin and music sheets in hand. She sighed, deep in thought. _What am I going to do tomorrow? Probably I'll hang out with Mom and practice my violin. No, Mom has an appointment…guess it's another __weekend __alone.  
_

"Hiiinnoo-chaan!!!"_._

Hino was startled. _Huh? What was that?_ Hino looked around. _Who called me? I know that voice, I know it!_ She remembered.

"Hihara-sempai?", said Hino out loud.

"Hino-chan! Over here!", yelped Kazuki.

Kahoko turned to the right, just in time to see Kazuki running towards her. He stopped in front of her. _Kazuki, you can do this._

"Hi Hino-chan! I-I have something to give you", Kazuki said hurriedly. _Can I even talk to her without stuttering?_

Hino blushed. She never really got used to being called Hino-chan. "What Hihara-sempai?", she asked.

Kazuki handed Kahoko a floral post-it note with his email and phone number.

"It's my email and phone number. I mean…we concour participant need to stick together." _Was that officially the cheesiest line I ever said?_

_He's so nice. _"Thanks. Do you want mine?", asked Kahoko.

Hihara blushed._ I'm getting her number. Her number!! Is the best day of my life or what? _"Sure, thanks".

Kahoko smiled. Hihara's sweet nature and kind-heartedness always calmed Kahoko. _Hihara's a good friend. He knows how to make me feel safe._ A thought jumped in Kahoko's mind.

"Hey Hihara-sempai, are you good in music theory?", asked Kahoko.

"Yes. I'm not as good as Tuskimori, but I am pretty capable." _Why couldn't I just simply say 'yes'?_

Kahoko's face brightened. "Then if I have a question, I'll call you. Thank you Hihara-sempai!"

Hihara blushed. "It's okay. It's okay", he replied.

Kahoko blushed. She studied his face_. Déjà vu._ Kahoko remembered when he fell on her. Him being tall, he was pretty heavy. _I never knew he was so…muscular and athletic._ She knew he was fit, having watched him play sports with Tsuchiura, but she didn't know...didn't understand why it felt that way...felt so, so _nice and safe._ When Tsuchiura lifted him off her, it felt weird not having Kazuki on top of her. She smiled. _His smiling face is pretty cute. I never knew he was so… broad shouldered and muscular. __Wait...What am I thinking! Kazuki is my friend. That's never going to happen! Remember? You told yourself to forget about love. Clean your mind Hino, clean your mind..._

"Hey Hino. Hinooo-chan. Earth to Hino-chan", called Kazuki.

"Huh...Oh sorry. Yes?", asked Kahoko. She shook her head_. Remember...clear your mind....  
_

"Are-are you thinking about going to the dance?", blurted Kazuki. _Why did I say that? That _was supposed _to stay in my head. I have the worst luck ever. _

Hino blushed. "Um...I'm unsure about the dance. Why do you ask?"

"Um…I was just curious", replied Kazuki. He blushed.

Kahoko began to slowly back away. "Well, I better go. Shoko is waiting for me. Bye Hihara-sempai!"

"Bye", said Hihara.

Kahoko turned around and ran to the gates, where Shoko was waiting.

_You know what. _Hihara thought. _I'm gonna do it. I'll ask her out._


	5. Chapter 5: Another Ruined Confession

Hino began to walk out of the front gates, where Shoko was supposed to be waiting for her. Shoko had not arrived yet, so Hino waited for her.

_All right Kazuki,_ he thought,_ you can do it. _After making his decision he called after her again.

"Kaho-chan!", called out Hihara again. He ran up to her. "I forgot to ask you something."

"What is it Kazuki-sempai?" Hino got a little excited. _Why do I feel this way?_

_Come on Kazu! You can do it! _"Umm...well uh..."

Ryotaro Tsuchiura saw the two conversing. _Hmm...I wonder what they're talking about. They seem really familiar with each other. I shouldn't be minding their business but...wait! Is he...it he the one she was talking about? _

Ryotaro decided to find out what's up. He ran towards them. "Hi guys", said Tsuchiura. He gave Kazuki an imaginary punch in the arm. "Sooo...what's up?" _I wonder if it's him she likes?_

"Hey Ryotaro!", said Kazuki and Kahoko in unison. They looked at each other.

_I wonder what Tsuchiura wants?_, thought Hino. _I hope he doesn't bring up...before._

"Two peas in a pod, huh?", asked Tsuchiura.

_Will I ever get to ask Kaho-chan in peace?_ Kazuki asked himself. _At this rate, probably not._

Shoko walked passed the statue of Lili and ran to the front gate. She was a little late. She noticed Hino with Kazuki and Ryotaro. Shoko gave a small smile. "Hello everyone."

"Hello Shoko", replied Kazuki, Ryotaro, and Kahoko.

"So Hihara-sempai...what were you going to ask me?"

_My luck keeps getting worse and worse. _"Well uh...it's unimportant. I'll ask you about it later. Bye!" Kazuki waved at everyone and ran off home.

"Yeah..well bye too", replied Hino. She sighed. _Why do I feel soo disappointed?_, thought Hino.

"I'm going to leave you two now. I'm gonna go practice", said Tsuchiura. "Goodbye." He walked off.

The two girls began walking out the large front gates and walked towards Hino's house. Shoko was staying over for the weekend.

"Hino-sempai...", started Shoko.

"Please don't call me sempai. We're friends remember?", replied Kahoko.

"Ok, Kahoko... it feels strange!", said Shoko.

Hino giggled.

"This is great! We never really get to spend time with each other", said Shoko.

"Yeah, all those tests and projects...we never get a break", replied Kahoko. "So, how is it going with Shizmu-kun?"

"Keiichi asked me to the dance. I'm so excited. I liked him for a while, and I was kind of hoping he would ask me", said Shoko. She smiled.

"That's great", said Hino. _I'm a little jealous. _

"I'm curious. So what about you...and Hihara?", asked Shoko.

"Me...and _Hihara? _Me and him? Together? As in us?", questioned Kahoko. Kahoko's cheeks turned bright red. "I mean...why do you think that?"

Shoko blushed a little. "I mean, you spend a lot of time talking to him in the first concour. You also have this look in your eye."

"Look in my eye? Wha..what look in my eye?", asked Kahoko defensively.

"I noticed that you look at him differently than other boys, even Len and Ryotaro. Your expression changes, as in you look more excited and happier when sempai comes. Your eyes seem to shine."

Kahoko was silent. Her cheeks turned as red as her hair. _Really? No way! It's...it's not like that. I definitely don't, I can't feel that way. _

Shoko noticed Kahoko's silence. She was worried. _I hope I didn't say something she didn't want to know..._

"I think...in actuality I...I don't know".

_Ohh.. I think I see what's happening. I had a feeling... _Shoko changed the subject.

"So how is your practicing going?", she asked.

Kahoko was relieved in the change of conversation. "Well..."

The two girls continued talking about the concours and their mutual experiences. The two girls arrived at Kahoko's home.

"Well. Here we are!", said Kahoko.

"This is going to be exciting!", replied Shoko.

The two girls headed inside.


	6. Chapter 6: Hihara's Dinner

Kazuki Hihara ran out during the last bell, holding his trumpet case slung over his shoulder with one arm. The Gen Ed. and Music classes let their students out at the same sides. He stopped in front of the fairy statue. _She has got to be around here somewhere._

"Hino! Hino-chan!", yelled Kazuki.

Kahoko Hino was walking towards the front gates, violin and music sheets in hand. She sighed, deep in thought. _What am I going to do tomorrow? Probably I'll hang out with Mom and practice my violin. No, Mom has an appointment…guess it's another __weekend __alone.  
_

"Hiiinnoo-chaan!!!"_._

Hino was startled. _Huh? What was that?_ Hino looked around. _Who called me? I know that voice, I know it!_ She remembered.

"Hihara-sempai?", said Hino out loud.

"Hino-chan! Over here!", yelped Kazuki.

Kahoko turned to the right, just in time to see Kazuki running towards her. He stopped in front of her. _Kazuki, you can do this._

"Hi Hino-chan! I-I have something to give you", Kazuki said hurriedly. _Can I even talk to her without stuttering?_

Hino blushed. She never really got used to being called Hino-chan. "What Hihara-sempai?", she asked.

Kazuki handed Kahoko a floral post-it note with his email and phone number.

"It's my email and phone number. I mean…we concour participant need to stick together." _Was that officially the cheesiest line I ever said?_

_He's so nice. _"Thanks. Do you want mine?", asked Kahoko.

Hihara blushed._ I'm getting her number. Her number!! Is the best day of my life or what? _"Sure, thanks".

Kahoko smiled. Hihara's sweet nature and kind-heartedness always calmed Kahoko. _Hihara's a good friend. He knows how to make me feel safe._ A thought jumped in Kahoko's mind.

"Hey Hihara-sempai, are you good in music theory?", asked Kahoko.

"Yes. I'm not as good as Tuskimori, but I am pretty capable." _Why couldn't I just simply say 'yes'?_

Kahoko's face brightened. "Then if I have a question, I'll call you. Thank you Hihara-sempai!"

Hihara blushed. "It's okay. It's okay", he replied.

Kahoko blushed. She studied his face_. Déjà vu._ Kahoko remembered when he fell on her. Him being tall, he was pretty heavy. _I never knew he was so…muscular and athletic._ She knew he was fit, having watched him play sports with Tsuchiura, but she didn't know...didn't understand why it felt that way...felt so, so _nice and safe._ When Tsuchiura lifted him off her, it felt weird not having Kazuki on top of her. She smiled. _His smiling face is pretty cute. I never knew he was so… broad shouldered and muscular. __Wait...What am I thinking! Kazuki is my friend. That's never going to happen! Remember? You told yourself to forget about love. Clean your mind Hino, clean your mind..._

"Hey Hino. Hinooo-chan. Earth to Hino-chan", called Kazuki.

"Huh...Oh sorry. Yes?", asked Kahoko. She shook her head_. Remember...clear your mind....  
_

"Are-are you thinking about going to the dance?", blurted Kazuki. _Why did I say that? That _was supposed _to stay in my head. I have the worst luck ever. _

Hino blushed. "Um...I'm unsure about the dance. Why do you ask?"

"Um…I was just curious", replied Kazuki. He blushed.

Kahoko began to slowly back away. "Well, I better go. Shoko is waiting for me. Bye Hihara-sempai!"

"Bye", said Hihara.

Kahoko turned around and ran to the gates, where Shoko was waiting.

_You know what. _Hihara thought. _I'm gonna do it. I'll ask her out._


	7. Chapter 7: Family Turmoil

Hino giggled. _Although Shoko seems quiet, she's fun to hang around with._

"Keiichi was really cute. After that he left me on the doorstep.", said Shoko. Shoko had just finished retelling their first date. "It's great to hang out with friends. Usually I'm home alone."

"Really?", exclaimed Kahoko. _I got to call her more! _"Maybe I can ask my mom if we can do this again. She let me stay over because she went on a business trip. Usually when she goes, she leaves me at home."

"I hope she says yes", replied Shoko. "Kahoko, do you ant to watch some anime?"

"Sure! What do you have?", asked Kahoko.

"I have this good sci-fi one, _Paprika_. It's really good.", said Shoko. "There's also _Spirited Away, Ponyo, _and _Princess Mononoke._"

"How about _Paprika_. I never saw that one." Shoko put in the DVD. Kahoko tried to take interest in the film, but her troubles were too heavy. Her mind began to wander.

* * *

After dinner, the two brothers sat on the couch. They turned on the television to a baseball game.

"Hey, aren't you going to call her?", asked Haruki.

"Who? Don't you see I'm trying to watch TV?", said Kazuki. He stared harder at the game, and tried to concentrate. He didn't want to think about it.

"Ahh…I see", said Haruki. He turned off the television.

"See what", asked Kazuki. _I don't like the way this is going..._

"You're nervous.", said Haruki. "It's to be expected. This is you we're talking about." He smirked.

_I hate his guts_, thought Kazuki. "You know what? That's it!" Kazuki threw a punch at his older brother.

Haruki jumped off the couch, barely missing Kazuki's swing. Haruki tackled Kazuki. They began wrestling.

"Lover-boy can't call his girlfriend!", teased Haruki.

Kazuki growled. Usually when they were younger, Haruki would almost always beat up his little brother. Now that they were older, and almost the same height, they were almost even. Almost.

"Is everything okay in there?", called out Mom.

The two boys stopped fighting and quickly sat on the couch.

"We're okay Mom", they called out. Kazuki turned the TV back on, changed the channel to a wrestling match, and put the volume up. They both pretended to watch when Mom came in.

"Try to get along boys. Okay? You two only have each other." Mom laid down her cell phone and a post-it note next to it on the coffee table. "You can use my phone to call her. Don't take too long now, sweetie". She left the room.

Haruki quickly grabbed his little brother into a headlock.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow ow!", said Kazuki.

"And you almost beat me too", said Haruki.

Kazuki winced. "You're cheating! I thought it was over.", exclaimed Kazuki. Mom couldn't hear them over the TV.

Haruki noticed a floral post it note on the coffee table. "Well, what's this?", asked Haruki. "Is this Hino-sans number?"

_I must have left it in my pocket when I put them in the laundry basket. Why do you have to do laundry today? Any other day could have been fine!_ Kazuki tried to reach for it, but was grabbed back to the couch by Haruki. "Please, don't do it Haruki", he pleaded with his brother. _I have a bad feeling about this._

Haruki gave his brother a cunning smile. Kazuki had a knack for openly expressing his weaknesses. He took the phone and slowly began dialing the number, to increase Kazuki's agony. _At this rate he'll never get a girl. I'll speed the process up_, thought Haruki._ It'll be good for him._

_Noooooo!_, thought Kazuki. Haruki dialed the last number.

[The phone began to ring.]


	8. Chapter 8: A Mental Discussion

_The school dance is comming up_, thought Hino. _Who should I go with? A concour participant? _She glanced at Shoko. Shoko was fully engrossed in the movie. _Tsuchiura is my friend, so he's definetly a no go. I think it would be awkward, although he would definety not agree. Tuskimori is a virtuoso violinist and very talented, but he's a bit aloof. I may ask him for lessons, but asking him to be my date...a bit too much. Azuma...Azuma is Azuma. One minute he's an angel, the next minite he's a jerk. He's hot...but I don't think I can handle dark Azuma for the whole day. How can he be Kazuki's best friend, when they're total opposites. Kazuki, Kazuki is much different. He's cute and really really nice. I wonder why he doens't have a girlfreind..._

"Kahoko", called out Shoko. "Kahoko. Kahoko! Are you there?"

"Huh? What?", said Kahoko. She turned her head to Shoko. "Hmm?"

"Did you like it? The scene with the amusement park was awesome!", replied Shoko.

"Scene?", asked Kahoko quizzically.

"Kahoko, did you zone out again?", ask Shoko. She looked at Kahoko carefully. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well...umm.." _Darn it!_, though Kakoko.

[The phone starts to ring.]


	9. Chapter 9: The Brother's Intervention

The two girls looked at the phone.

"Are you going to pick up the phone or not?", asked Shoko. "I think it's for you."

Kahoko glanced at the caller ID. The last name read Hihara. _It that Hihara-Sempai?, _she thought. Her heart sped up and hammered in her chest.

Kahoko picked up the phone. "Hello?", greeted Kakoko. "Sempai, is that you?" Unbeknownst to Kahoko, Kazuki's brother Haruki was on the other line.

"Kahoko we should go-", said Haruki. She stopped himself. _My little bro wouldn't talk like that, _he thought.

"Hihara-Sempai? Are you okay?", asked Kahoko. She was worried.

"Ahem...I mean. Hello Kahoko!", said Haruki.

"Great! What's up?", replied Hino. _He's fine_, she thought. "No more Kaho-chan huh?"

_Oops. _" No it's not that..it's not like that at all…umm", Haruki stammered.

Hihara jumped up. _Nooo!, _he thought. What is he doing? He jumped up and tried to stop his older brother. Haruki used his empty hand and blocked the attack.

"It's okay. I was kidding. Hey, Is everything okay over there?", asked Hino. She thought she heard a thump.

"It's nothing", replied Haruki. "I was wondering if..."

_Noooo!_, Hihara thought. _Noooooooooo!_

"If you want to go with me on Saturday, if you're free?", completed Haruki.

"Sure! What time!"

"Umm", said Haruki. Haruki glanced at Kazuki. Kazuki shook his head furiously several times. "The shoot is at eleven in the morning, so I'll meet you at half past nine."

"Shoot?", asked Kahoko. "You're doing a photo shoot?"

"Not really. It'll be a surprise.", Haruki replied.

Kahoko squealed. "Kaa- I mean sounds exiting." Kahoko's heart began to beat a little faster. _Why am I so exited?_ "Well see you there. Goodbye!". Kahoko shut the phone.

* * *

Anki closed the cell phone. "See?", he said.

Kazuki glared at him on the floor. "Please, don't offer your services again!" He got up and pushed his brother over.

"Don't worry. It'll turn out. You needed a push." Haruki grabbed little brother into a headlock and gave him a noogie. He messed and ruffled Kazuki's bright green hair, so it would stick up even more.

"Hey", said Kazuki. "What are you doi-"

_My job is almost complete, _though Haruki. "Just don't slick your hair back ever again.", said Haruki. "You look too much like your purple haired friend. I think I feel nightmares coming on..."

"Ha ha ha, very funny", said Kazuki.

* * *

Hino put the phone back in its cradle.

"Who was that?", asked Shoko.

"Nothing...nothing important", lied Kahoko. _Did Hihara, ask me on a date? does this count as a real date? _She giggled.

"Nothing important huh?", replied Shoko.

"Ummm...well...Shoko, you see...umm", stammered Kahoko.

"Just tell me when you're ready, miss love-struck". Shoko sighed. _Kahoko is hilarious sometimes._ She pressed play, and the two girls continued to watch the movie.

"Shoko...?", asked Kahoko.

Shoko didn't reply.

"Umm...Shoko?", Kahoko called out.

Shoko still didn't reply.

Kahoko couldn't take it anymore. Shoko's silence was killing her. "Shoko! Hihara-Sempai asked me to go out with him!"

_Silent treatment always works, _thought Shoko. "Oh my gosh! It' a date! He asked you on a date", said Shoko.

"It's not a date. I think. He never said the word date. Is it a date if the word 'date' is never said in the sentence?!!", said Kahoko.

"But you guys are going somewhere together, with no accompaniment?" asked Shoko.

"Yes", replied Kahoko.

"So it's officially a date.", replied Shoko.

"What am I going to wear?", asked Kahoko. "I have no time to go shopping."

"You can borrow my clothes!", suggested Shoko.

"Really?", asked Kahoko.

"Sure it's okay. You're my friend!", said Shoko.

The tow girls headed to the closet where they picked out an outfit for Kahoko.

"This is perfect for you!", said Shoko.

"_Arigato_, thank you Shoko", said Kakoko.

"Don't mention it! What are friends for", said Shoko. "Just thank my by having a good time."

* * *

**One hour later. The two Hihara brothers were watching the World Baseball Classic.**

"Thanks as lot for ruining my life, forever", said Kazuki. He has still a little upset, albeit excited. _I get to go on a date with Kaho-chan. Kaho-chan._

"You're welcome. I know you're happy that I did it nonetheless. You just can't say it."

"My life is over", said Kazuki.

"You had a life. Or were you living it as red faced as ever?", said Haruki.

Kazuki blushed.

"Just Kidding", replied Haruki. He loved teasing his little brother. "Stop being so overdramatic love-bird." He poked his brother in his head. "You're the most loveable guy in the planet. You probably have girls all over you. You should be throwing them off left and right. Any girl would love you!" He sighed. "Kahoko-chan will defiantly fall for you, if she hasn't already."

"I don't know whether to be insulted because you threw several insults at my face, or to be happy that you praised me.", said Kazuki.

"Just be glad you have a wonderful big bro like me. I am soo good at this brother thing....", said Haruki. He smiled.

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Soo…Whatever.", said Kazuki.

_Oh boy, here it comes, _thought Haruki. _This is exactly what Azuma told me about, Kazuki's weirdness. This is going to be good._

"Umm…do you know about it?", asked Kazuki.

"About what?", replied Haruki. He coked his eyebrow.

"You know...", said Kazuki. He blushed.

"Out with it", pushed Haruki. "Wait. Do you mean? Ohhh. For an idiot, you brain wasn't what I thought it was..."

"What did you think I was thinking?", asked Kazuki. He was curious.

Haruki smirked. It was time to have fun. He folded his hands in his lap. "Girls, the bedroom, s-"

"No! Not that!", blurted Kazuki. He blushed and looked down. "I-I meant clothes and stuff. I-I didn't mean-I wasn't talking about...that...", said Kazuki.

Haruki burst out laughing. _ My brother is a childish idiot sometimes. It's like he's seven. _" Oh. You should be clearer sometimes, Kazuki. Well if you ever want to know more..."

"What should I wear?", cut off Kazuki. He couldn't handle anymore of his brother's antics. _Can Kaho-chan and I- and I... _He shook it off. Some things just shouldn't be thought about.

"I think you should wear clothes. Shirts. Pants", replied Haruki.

"I mean to say, what type of clothes?", said Kazuki. _Maybe my brother can help me_, he thought.

"Don't worry about it? I got you covered.", said Haruki.


	10. Chapter 10: CM Part One

It was a bright sunny morning at Shoko's house. Hino brushed her hair. This is going to be fun. Kahoko was wearing a form fitting knee length green v-necked dress with a brown belt and brown flats. She was almost giddy with anticipation. She looked at herself in the mirror all smiles. She frowned. "Why do I feel this way", she asked herself out loud. Shoko walked in.

"You still didn't figure it out?", asked Shoko.

"Figure out what?", asked Hino. What is she talking about?

"Your own true feelings?", asked Kahoko. She made a quizzical facial expression.

"Like how it would feel if Kazuki came in here and made out with you?", asked Shoko.

Kahoko started to blush. Kahoko held her mouth open. She world have never thought Shoko could have a conversation like this. "Have you been talking to Azuma lately?"

Shoko sighed. "Don't redirect. Tell me the truth."

"Umm...H-Hihara-sempai...kissing..me?" Kahoko blushed harder. Kahoko looked for an escape. "Oh look at the time, I'm gonna be late." Kahoko grabbed her purse and ran out.

"Oldest trick in the book", muttered Shoko.

Kahoko headed towards the plaza where the agreed they'll meet. She saw Kazuki standing there, looking nervous. Kahoko couldn't stop staring. Kazuki was wearing some dark denim colored jeans with a pair of black high top converses under them. He had a dark blue t-shirt on.

The t-shirt suits him well. Really well, she thought. It was almost as if the clothes were created just for him, to showcase his tall, athletic, frame. It was almost a sin for him to be wearing it. Although he didn't look like the 'bad boy', his cheerful expression and his rough tousled hair seemed to match him well. It was almost like he was glowing. Wow! I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Especially when you look like that.

Suddenly he noticed Kahoko. "Hey Hino-chan!", he bellowed. He ran to her.

* * *

The girl I love is going on a date with me. Me!, thought Kazuki. He was so ecstatic he arrived am hour and a half early. He convinced his brother to help him pick the best looking outfit in his closet. He was ready. He even followed his brother's advice and bought breath mints.

"You'll definitely need them", said his brother. Finally Kahoko arrived. She had arrived ten minutes after him.

The green dress she was wearing seemed to highlight her every curve. The green popped off her skin and made her brown eyes and fiery red hair glow. She looks....wow.

"Hey Hino-chan!", he bellowed. He ran to her. Her face instantly lit up.

"Hello Sempai!", she smiled at him.

Sempai, he thought. He didn't like her calling him that. It sounded cold, and distant. And old. Suddenly he had a serious matter to ask Hino-chan about. The name thing would have to be scolded later, he thought.

"Is that rumor about the violin romance...you and Len...?", Kazuki tried to ask.

"What?", replied Kahoko. Suddenly she got it. "Him? No! No way!". She shook her head swiftly. She blushed deep crimson. "I don't-I don't like him."

Really?, Kazuki thought. If she's blushing...then she probably could have a crush on him.

"Why do you ask?", Asked Kahoko. She tried to redirect the conversation.

"No...nothing. I was just wondering", said Kazuki. " Anyway, I think it's time for us to get going."

The two left together.

* * *

They arrived at the studio.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Kahoko.

"I'm doing a commercial", replied Kazuki.

"Wow, that's cool!", said Kahoko.

They headed to the elevator. There was a guard there, and Kazuki showed his building ID. The guard let him and Kahoko in the elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor.

"Wow Hihara, it's almost like you're a celebrity", said Kahoko.

Kazuki blushed a little. "It's nothing." The two walked out onto the set. Everything was set up. There were various lights set to a background. The crews were everywhere, setting up the effects.

"Oh Hihara-san! You're here", said a man in all black. He ran to Kazuki and the director shook hands.

"I am Shigeru Kojima, the director", said the man. "I hope we will work great together."

(Note: the two names are the names of the two favorite video game developers. Can you guess who?)

"Hello Kojima-san. This is my friend, Hino-chan."

Hino greets him. The two grin at each other.

"Well Hihara-san, you're up next", said Kojima.

"Hihara-sempai, I just wanted to say good luck. You're a good friend", said Hino.

Again with the Hihara-sempai, thought Hihara.

"Hihara you're up next." Hihara went to the dressing room.

* * *

Hihara headed off to hair and makeup. He sat down on the stool. Two women came in.

"Hello, my name is Mitsuye", she greeted Kazuki. "And this is Mamiko." The other woman nodded. "I'll be doing the makeup and hair, and she'll dress you."

"My name is Hihara Kazuki", he replied. D-dress me? He gulped. This is going to be a long day.

Mamiko headed towards the various outfits in the back of the room. She began to scrutinize them. Mitsuye started putting on Kazuki's makeup. Kazuki closed his eyes and tried to relax. Five minutes passed.

"Ok, now I'll start with the hair." Mitsuye pulled out the dryer.

This freaked Kazuki out a bit. The blower smelled funny to him. Geez my head is so hot, he thought. I never used it, but anyway, I think I'll stay away from it.

"Done", said Mitsuye. She stepped back. "I am a genius." I did a good job. Kazuki opened his eyes.

Kazuki already looked attractive. But the little amount of makeup he but on made him look even better. His eyes seemed brighter, and his skin seemed to glow. Although his hair still had that 'out of the shower' look, it seemed more perfect, like he intended it t be that way.

"Wow..", said Kazuki. Wait till Kaho-chan sees this.

"Mamiko, he's ready", Mamiko walked back to the mirror. Mitsuye stepped back and let Mamiko work her magic.

"I think this will work", said Mamiko very softly. She handed Kazuki some Khakis, a white oxford shirt, and a black patterned vest. "Bathroom is on the right." Kazuki went and changed into the outfit and came back.

"Hmm", said Mamiko. "Mamiko..it's perfect", said Mitsuye. The outfit suited Kazuki really well. His height set off the clothes really well. He basically looked like a mode.

"Are you related to TaeYang of BigBang?", joked Mitsuye. She winked. Kazuki blushed.

Beep! "Hihara Kazuki, get on the set please. Hihara" Kazuki. The announcer died down.

"You should go", said Mamiko. Kazuki headed out to the set. Kahoko was standing next to the director, chatting to him. Kahoko waved at him, he waved back.

He stepped in front of the camera. An assistant handed him a Wave mp3 player and a trumpet.

"You need to sell this mp3 player. Just pretend you're listening to some music", said Kojima.

Kazuki put the headphones on and tried to pretend. He appeared fake and forced.

"Why don't you think of something that you love the most", suggested Mamiko.

Something that you love the most, thought Kazuki. Kahoko Hino. Suddenly his facial expression changed. His eyes glowed, his smile perfect.

It's almost as if he's seen an angel, thought Kahoko. She smiled.

"That's it. That's what I'm talking about", said Kojima. He started filming. Kazuki played his trumpet with unilateral passion, and used the mp3 player.

After the shoot, the cast and crew came together to preview the final commercial. A young male was shown playing his trumpet. He then stops, puts on the mp3 headphones and gives a sincere, beautiful, and engaging expression. Everyone congratulated Kazuki.

Kazuki changed out of his outfit and prepared to leave. Mamiko ran up to him. "It has the girl with the red hair, wasn't it." Kazuki blushed. "Good luck, she seems a little dense, if you know what I mean. She winked at him."  
Standing next to the elevators, Kahoko witnessed this scene. Her heart lurched.


	11. Chapter 11: CM Part Two

The two walked out of the studio. Kahoko was thinking bout the commercial shoot. _For Hihara to smile like that, he must have really liked her. She must be really cute. _Her heart sank.

"Hino-chan, do you want to get something to eat?", asked Kazuki. "Sure, "said Kahoko. She forced a smile. The two went to a Takoyaki stand, bought two and sat down at a bench beside the park. Kazuki started to eat. Kahoko had something bothering her in her mind.

"Kazuki, who is it?", she asked him. "Who did you think about to make you do so well durning the shoot?"

Kazuki blushed. "Someone...a girl I hang out with." Kazuki avoided her eyes and keept eating, not wanting to give the answer away.

Kahoko felt strange. She started to feel jealous. But this jeaslousy was nothing like she ever felt before. _Who is this girl? I know it's not Shoko. Could it be Amo? No way. It's someone else. How can Sempai get so flusteted about this girl. Am I jealous. _She glanced at Kazuki. _No way am I jealous. I'm just concerned that's all_, she told herself.

"Who is she? You can give me hints?" Kahoko was desperate to know.

Kazuki was not ready to tell her. They both finished their food so he decided they could go somewhere else.

"Look there's a coffee shop. With my favortie muffins. Let's go." Kazuki grabbed her hand and leaded her to the shop. He culdn't do it without blushing though. _This almost feels like we're going on a date, _he thought.

Kahoko and Kazuki were let to a table by the window. They both sat down.

A waiter came in to serve them. "Do you guys want anything?"

Kazuki ordered a slice of cheesecake and a small. Kahoko was unsure, so she orderd the same. _Knowing Kazuki, he probably knows this restaurant like the back of his hand. _

Kahoko wanted to find out more about the girl. "Whoever this girl is, she must be really lucky. She must be really cute."

"You're cute too", replied Kazuki. _Why did I say that? I have a tendency for embarassing her. Even though it's true._

Kahoko blushed. "Sempai, stop embarrasing me!"

Hihara felt annyoed. He didn't like it when Hino-chan called him sempai. _I don't like it when she calls me 'sempai'. It feels cold and distant. _"Hino-chan, can you stop calling me sempai?", asked Hihara.

Kahoko was silent. She never thought about herself, calling him Sempai. She sighed. "Sem-Kazuki". She name felt like butter on her tounge. She like d the way it sounded.

A busboy came out with their food. "A serving of two for the couple."

Hihara blushed. _Couple, Hino-chan and I being considered a couple? _

"W-we're not a couple", said Kahoko. _I'm stuutering?!_

"Well you look like it", said the busboy.

The busboy turned to leave, but not before giving Kazuki a wink and mouthing "good luck" behind Kahoko's back. _Does eveyone know about my feelings?_

Kahoko took some bites. Kazuki took some mouthfuls.

They finished their meals, and Kazuki paid for her.

"I'll walk you to home", said Kazuki.

"But you'll need to turn around to the opposite direction", said Kahoko.

"It''s fine. I used to be on the track team, remember? It's not that far any way. It would take me twenty minutes."

They started walking.

"It is true, whatn I said, you are cute", said Kazuki.

"I think you look cute too, Kazuki", replied Kahoko.

Kazuki blushed "You know, girls don't cosider me to be cute like Yunoki."

Two walked past several homes. THe sky changed to grey, and a light drizzle started. Fortanatly there was a small gazebo, and they ran under it.

Hihara noticed there was a piece of cheesecake of Kahoko's face. It was a small blemish, a little white creamy stain of her round petite face.

"What's wrong?", asked Kahoko. "Is there something on my face?

"Yes, I'll wipe it off ", replied Kazuki. "Stay still."

Kazuki leaned in. He put both hands on the side of her face. All at once, he forgot about wiping the creamy speck of her face. Kahoko was staring at him with a glassy eyed look, one that wanted to make his insides melt.

Kahoho blushed. She dind't know why Kazuki couldn't stop staring at her. All she knew is that she liked it. He smelled sweet, like dessert. _Like cream,_ she thought. _He reminds me of cheesecake. _She blushed.

"Did you take off the cream?", she asked.

Kazuki's face was red. "Umm yea", he quickly wiped off the cream from her face. Although Kahoko pulled away, she didn't remove his hands from her face. They stared at each other, standing still for a couple of minutes.

Kazuki, reluctantly pulled away. The rain stopped. The sun had just come out from behind the clouds and shone its bright rays on the trees. The rain cleared away most of the dirt on the streets, and gave it a fresh new look.

The two walked to her house. They began talking about their favorite music, having fun along the way.

"Bye, Kazuki", said Kahoko. Kazuki told her goodbye as well, and began to walk away.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Hino-chan", he started. "Do you want to go ice skating at the park?"

A thoughtful look passed over Kahoko's face. "Sure. Call Me about it later." She gave him a final smile, and walked inside.


	12. Chapter 12: Rumor Mill

Nami Amou walked though the general education department. She's heard stories about the students, but a particular interesting name came up from her sources. Two interesting names: Kazuki Hihara and Kahoko Hino. She smiled.

_I knew Kazuki was an airhead, but I never knew he would have gotten a girl so quickly._

She checked her notes. She didn't ahev enough information, so she decided to do some snooping herself. _The direct approach didn't work, so I may have to go find secondary sources, instead of a primary. Maybe Azuma?_

She went across the gardens to find the senior student enjoying his lunch. She took out her pad, walked over to him, and sat down.

"Azuma, you're enjoying your lunch I see." Nami gave a small smile.

Azuma knew about this girl. He's heard stories about her, being a nosy journalist._ Maybe if she wan't so interested in other's lives so much...,_ he thought. _Anywayit looks like I'll have to tread carefully._ He gave her a gorgeous smile.

"Do you need me for anything?", asked Azuma. He layered on the charm, whis was one of his natural abilities.

"Do you know anything about Hino-san and Hihara-san?", asked Nami.

_A persistent one she is. Very agressive. she's still not getting any._

"I don't really know about that. Sorry." Azuma continued eating his lunch.

Nami began to get a little annoyed. She knew in her gut that there was sonethimg going on, that he was hiding something, even though he acted like there was nothing. The average person, they would have given up by now. _A lady's intuition is always right. I'll play his game."_

"Surely Azuma you should know? You guys are best friends ", said Nami.

"Yes, but what about you?", said Azuma.

Nami began to reply. "Huh-wai-!"

"You are the school journalist, a young woman who pries into private lives. Surely you do have a private life as well", said Azuma. "Didn't I see you with a young man yesterday?"

Nami pouted and didn't reply. _This is easier than I thought,_ thought Azuma.

The bells rang. "I better get to class", said Azuma. "Until we meet again, Miss Amou." _Which better not happen,. I have more uglier tricks up my sleeve._

Nami was shocked. _Never again, _though Nami. _Never again._


	13. Chapter 13: An Angel's Serenade

~(¸.•´(¸.• **Author's note: **This chapter is a little short, but it's still important. Don't worry, I added another chapter after this for you hungry readers. ;-) •.¸)•.,)~

* * *

Len walked to his practice room. He had a habit to practice feverishly, as it was in his character. He was walking at a brisk pace, thinking deeply. He walked by the room 222, and he suddenly stopped. There in 222, the door was slightly ajar, and the melody pouring out of this room was the sweetest he's ever heard.

When Kahoko Hino began playing the violin, she pours all of her feelings into it. Her melodies are unique and shine through her, reflecting her personality. Kahoko changed him, and melted his cold aloof exterior. Len closed his eyes. The sound was riddled with small miniscule mistakes, and was not up to technical perfection, but it was the most beautiful melody he'd ever heard. It was not perfect, but it had so much spirit, something Len's playing had been devoid of for years. A precious memory. Suddenly the sound stopped. Len tilted his head to the left, and there was Kahoko, staring right back at him.

"Len...", said Kahoko. She approached his slowly, holding the violin and the bow in her hand. "I didn't expect to see you here." She smiled at him.

_It's the smile of a goddess,_ thought Len. _I want to be around it... to see it, more of her. _"Kahoko, do you want me to mentor you? You could do well if I helped you."

"Really?", Kahoko smiled. "Thank you. How about we start later today?"

_Her smile is wonderful. _"Sure. I'll see you there." He nodded at her, and continued his way to the practice room. _It is almost like she asked me on a date. Maybe I'll ask her to the dance._


	14. Chapter 14: The First with Len

~(¸.•´(¸.• **A/N: Okay guys, I rewrote the last part. It felt weird to me. I didn't like it. It's better now though, enjoy :-). **•.¸)•.,)~

* * *

Kahoko grabbed her violin case from her locker and headed up the stairs to Len's practice room, room 235. She sighed. It was going to be a long day. _He is a good teacher, but I heard he's really hard on his students. I also heard he's a bit aloof. _She pushed open the doors of the practice room.

Tuskimori was applying rosin to his bow, a necessary procedure done by violinists. He stopped and looked up. "Are you ready?", he asked. Kahoko removed her violin and bow from her case, and nodded.

The two began to practice. Music of Gavotte and Bach filled the room. Len advised her in technique, and scolded her many times for her mistakes. Even so, Kahoko continued on. Two hours passed.

Kahoko stopped playing and glanced at the clock. "The time..." It was around five, the time the Gen Ed. club activities ended. Kahoko put away her violin and began unwinding the bow, preparing to put it away.

"Wait, Kahoko", said Len. Kahoko stopped what she was doing, and turned her head in his direction. "I'm going to an instrument repair shop", said Len. "Do you want to come with me?"

Kahoko paused. She gave a face of deep thought. "Sure. I'll go!"

She ran beside Len, and began to walk with him. They walked out of the school gates, and headed toward the city.


	15. Chapter 15: An Outing

~(¸.•´(¸.• **A/N: Those who read chapter 14, I rewrote the last part of it. It was too sudden. Sorry, about that. **•.¸)•.,)~

* * *

"That was great man", said Shinobu Ousaki. Ousaki is a third year university student who works as Mr. Kanazawa's intern. "Your trumpet playing seems to get brighter and brighter everyday."

"Thanks. I practiced all week", said Kazuki. He gave a big smile. Kazuki was practicing with his bandmates, for the school festival.

Kazuki headed out after practice. He saw Kahoko and Len walking. He felt green with envy.

_Kahoko...she's, she's with Len..._ _,_thought Kazuki. His heart felt like it was breaking. He ran off. _Maybe if I eat I can get my mind off things. _

Kahoko and Len walked side by side. They made it to the music store, and went inside.

"Hello Len"' greeted an old man. "And who's this young woman?"

"This is Kahoko, my friend", said Len. "Kahoko, this is Myamoto-san." The two greeted each other.

"Myamoto-san, can you look at my violin?", asked Len. Myamoto-san nodded, and he carefully took the beautiful instrument from Len's hands. He went to the back of the shop to repair it.

"Well Kahoko, what do you think?", said Len.'"It's awesome", replied Kahoko. "This place looks very cool. I should bring my violin here too." Len smiled. Her smiling face is intoxicating. Too bad I won't enjoy it for long.

Myamoto-san came back with the violin. "It is in top condition now Len." Len paid him at the register, and the two left.

"So know what?", asked Kahoko. "What do you want to do now?"

"How about we get something to eat. I know a good place. It's one of my favorite restaurants." Kahoko and Len went to **The French Restaurant**, the same restaurant Kazuki happened to be eating in.

"Another order of cheesecake please!", said Kazuki. He was eating his heart out, trying to distract himself from before. He didn't want think about her. _Don't think about her...don't think about her....too late. I miss he, but now I have to give you up_. He sighed.

Len and Kahoko walked right in, and sat in the booth behind Kazuki. Kazuki caught his breath. _Every time I try to get away, she finds me. At least she didn't see me. I never even got to ask her out. And now it's too late._

"What do you want to eat?", asked Len.

"I don't know", said Kahoko. _This feels like a date_, thought Kahoko.

The waitress came, and the two teens took their order.

"I like this place. It feels homely. It reminds me of when I was a kid. You know...when things were easy and people weren't as annoying as they are now."

This made Kahoko smile. It reminded her of the times she spent with Kazuki. Suddenly she felt a strong longing for him. She finally realized what she felt. It what Shoko was talking about. Missing him when he's not there, always being reminded of him. It's love. She could never be with anyone else.

"Kahoko, would you...do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Kazuki over heard this, and began to listen intently. "I can't. I can't because I have someone else." Len was disappointed. He sighed.

Kazuki smiled. So she's not with him after all, he thought. He stopped listening. I can still ask her out. He finished his food, paid, and left.

_If she's not going out with me, then there's no reason to stay in this country, _thought Len._ "_Kahoko", said Len cautiously. "I have something to tell you."

Kahoko's eyes looked up from her lunch. "Huh?", said Kahoko.

"I'm... I'm leaving Japan. To pursue my music career. I'm going to study abroad in Europe."

Kahoko's stopped eating, and looked at him. "Are you serious?", she asked. Len nodded.

Kahoko felt a little disappointed. "Aww", she said. "It was fun hanging out with you, Len. I would have been an even better violinist."

Seeing Kahoko's response told Len everything he needed to know, that she didn't have any feelings for him. He accepted it. Hihara is one lucky bastard, he thought.

Kahoho and Len finished their food, and headed home.


	16. Chapter 16: Confession

**A/N: Alright, I feel like it's starting to drag. So I'm going to jumpstart the next chapter. *I edited this chapter guys.***

* * *

_Riing, riing, riing. _The short bursts of sound from Kazuki's alarm clock woke him up.

He lied in bed. _I have to do this. It's either now or never. It's what my brother talks about 'being a man.'_

Kazuki woke up brushed his teeth, prepared himself, and ran off to school. Kazuki was a little nervous after walking up the school steps this morning. _If she says no, it isn't the end of the world. I hope, _he thought.

Kazuki felt butterflies in his stomach all day. He zoned out in class and he didn't pay attention. He got in trouble in math class again, so he was sent to deliver packages to the Gen-Ed building. The box had markings on it, 'attic' and 'office supplies'. _Looks like there's a top floor. _Kazuki decided to start heading towards the upper level staircases. The Gen-Ed building was not easy to navigate, and having never gone higher up than the fourth floor he was immediately lost.

Kahoko sighed. She was exhausted. After practicing for hours with her violin, her technique got slightly better, but it wore her out. Her friends were studying for the finals. She sighed. _Sometimes I wish I wasn't participating in the concours. I would be with them right now. _She hated to spend lunch alone, so she decided to head to the Gen-Ed library. Running up several flights of stairs, she saw a familiar green haired person. _Kazuki?_

"Kazuki, what are you doing here with a office supplies box?"

Kazuki 's face was blank. _Here she is. It's my time to ask._

Kahoko walked up to him and tied to remove the box from him. "I'll take this box away. You can go back if you want."

Kazuki stepped back. _No, not yet! _"That's not necessary. Tell me where, and I'll put it away."

Kahoko nodded. She led him to the storage room. Kazuki sighed.

Kahoko glanced at Kazuki. "Is there something wrong?", she asked.

Kazuki put a serious face on. "No, it's just that I want to tell you something."

This caught Kahoko's attention. "What is it Kazuki?" Her eyes caught with worry.

Kazuki put the box down. He walked up to her, until their faces were inches apart. Kahoko started to blush, because of their closeness. "I like you, and I want you to take me to the dance, if that's okay…"

Kahoko blushed. "I would be happy to", she said.


	17. Chapter 17: The Dance

**Author's Note: I edited chapter 16, so returning readers, you might have to read that first. Enjoy! One more chapter left.**

**

* * *

**

Hihara arrived twenty minutes early at her house. He slowly stepped out of the limo and adjusted his suit. _I have to tell her my feelings._ For the entire day, he practiced his confession in the mirror. Asking her out was the first part. Now confessing is the harder one.

Hihara walks to the front door and knocked. Hino's mother opened the door.

"Hello Kahoko," he greeted. He smiled at her. Kahoko blushed. Kahoko walked with him to the limo.

"Wow! The limo looks fantastic", said Kahoko.

"Kahoko , only for you." He smiled at her. They both got in.

Kahoko and Hihara arrived at the dance.

"We have arrived", said the limo driver.

Kahoko's heard began to beat faster. _I'm so nervous. _She glanced at Hihara. Hihara cheeks flushed and smiled back at her. She looked down.

The limo driver opened the door. Hihara led Hino out. They walked together side by side, but this time, they were holding hands.

* * *

The theme of the party was black and white, and there were a lot of extravagant decorations that were typical Seiso fanfare. Most if not all Music and Gen-Ed kids attended. Hino and Hihara's clasped hands created a lot of attention.

Len decided to go to the party, as his farewell to the school. He glaced at the door, and was shocked to see Hino's date. He frowned. _It was obvious that Hihara had a thing for Hino. _He saw Kahoko smiling at Kazuki. A little jealous spark went through him. _I would have never admitted this to myself before, but I wanted her. I still do now. I guess we all want what we can't have._

The party went by great. Shoko and Shizmu walked up to the new couple and they talked. J-pop, Hip hop, R&B, and reggaeton were played on the stereos. The party began winding down around 11:30 pm. The DJ began playing slow songs.

Kahoko and Kazuki were dancing together in a warm embrace.

"Kahoko", said Kazuki. "Is it alright if I talk to you alone?"

Kahoko blushed. "Umm..sure." The couple stopped dancing and walked off towards the classrooms.

Kazuki sighed. He held his breath. _I have to do this. Remember, Now or Never. _"Kahoko, I-I have feelings for you. And I want…I want you to be my girlfriend."

Kahoko smiled at him. "I thought you would never ask.

"Kazuki leaned in for a kiss, and Kahoko responded. Unbeknownst to them, Nami Amo was behind the desks, snapping photos with her camera.


	18. Chapter 18: The Finale

Kahoko walked to school with Shoko. Usually Shoko gets driven to school in a limo, but she eventually managed to convince her parents to allow her to walk with her best friend.

Kahoko smiled to herself. _That was the best Friday of my life. I can't wait to see him._

"So tell me..what happened at the dance?", asked Shoko.

"What? Nothing.", replied Kahoko.

"Hmm…liar", aid Shoko. _She is a great friend but a terrible liar._

* * *

All over the campus, the students were buzzing about last Friday's dance and about Len's departure to Europe.

Kazuki quickly ate his sandwich, and worked on finishing the Sonata that he started writing days before during his lunch break. He also added a duet part for Kahoko. _The Sonata of Love, this title is perfect, _he thought. _It has all my passion inside._

Azuma looked over Kazuki's shoulder. "What are you doing? You aren't going to eat?" _Probably a love song._

Hihara hurriedly closed his book. "It's nothing."

Azuma shook his head. _Definitely a love song. _"You aren't going to eat your last sandwich?"

_I need to give this to her. _"No. Because, uhhh Hino forgot it. Her sandwich." Kazuki grabbed his other sandwich and ran off.

_Liar. You just want an excuse to visit Hino_. Azuma chucked. _It's easier to read him than an open book._

* * *

Kazuki headed off to the Gen-Ed building. He didn't know what class she was in, but he decided to wander around, determined to find her. He bumped into Tsuchiura instead.

"Do you know where Kahoko is?", questioned Kazuki. "I want to give her something…she forgot it."

"I don't know where she is. But, you don't have to lie to me, I know why you are really here. She didn't forget anything did she?"

"Yes she did.", retored Kazuki.

Tsuchiura sighed. _He is a little…dense isn't he. _"I don't think Hino is the type to forget a sandwich, if that's the thing she 'forgot', no?".

Kahoko appeared in the hallway. "Kazuki?"

_Lucky Bastard_, thought Tsuchiura. He walked away. _I Hope Kahoko can be happy with him._

Hihara handed her the sandwich, then the pages for the Sonata.

"I made them both for you." He pecked her on the lips.

Kahoko smiled. "Thank you. I wish I had something for you." The couple began conversing heavily, and began walking toward the gardens.

Nami walked toward the couple. "Thank you guys so much. You helped the school with a record amount of sales for the paper. People even requested interviews."

"What?" Kahoko and Kazuki said in unison.

"Wow.. no one said anything?" Nami pulled out a copy of the school's newspaper. Unknowingly to the couple, the photo of Kahoko and Kazuki making out in the classroom definitely grabbed some attention as well. The shot took up the entire first page with the caption 'Seiso's cross-academy Lovebirds'.

For the first time, they blushed deep crimson at the same time.


End file.
